Mein berühmter Reporter
by Leopardenfell
Summary: Tim und Christin sind zusammen mit ihrem Vater dem Kapitän Haddock und den Schultzens am Haifischsee in der Villa Sprock einquartiert, da Prof. Bienlein dort zu der Zeit lebte, um in Ruhe forschen und experimentieren zu können. Allerdings haben Christin und Tim nicht nur die Forschung ihres Freundes im Kopf.


๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich waren Tim, Struppi, Schultze und Schulze, Kapitän Haddock und seine Tochter Christin in der Villa Sprock am Haifischsee angekommen, wo Professor Bienlein ihnen einen herzlichen Empfang bereitet hatte. In weiser Voraussicht ließ er bereit die Zimmer für seine Gäste herrichten, noch bevor diese eingetroffen waren.

Bei Tim und Christin war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob die Beiden getrennt oder in einem Zimmer schlafen wollten. Immerhin waren die Beiden erst seit wenigen Monaten liiert und der Professor wollte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Moment stand Christin zusammen mit Tim vor dem Professor und hatte diesen gerade freundlich begrüßt, als sie ihre Augen durch die kleine Eingangshalle der Villa schweifen ließ. „Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ihr getrennte Zimmer oder ein Gemeinsames wolltet, daher hab ich für euch Beide noch Nichts herrichten lassen.", erklärte Professor Bienlein in einem freundlichen Ton und sah Tim und Christin abwechselnd verschmitzt an.

Nur einen Augenblick später stellte er ihnen seine Frage: „Wie hättet ihr Beiden es denn gerne?" Kapitän Haddock hatte genau gehört was Bienlein seine Tochter und seinen guten Freund gefragt hatte, weshalb er auf halber Treppe Inne hielt, hinter sich blickte und abwartete wie Beide entscheiden würden. Immerhin war Christin sein einziges Kind und es war noch immer etwas komisch für ihn, zu wissen dass sie mit Tim liiert war. Dennoch war er glücklich sie in solch guten Händen zu wissen, denn er glaubte in Tim einen hervorragenden Schwiegersohn zu haben.

Auf die Frage des Professors hin tauschten die Beiden einen eindeutigen Blick, woraufhin Tim nickte, den Arm um Christins Taille legte, sie enger an sich zog und freundlich auf die Frage von Bienlein antwortete: „Ein gemeinsames Zimmer wäre sehr schön, Professor." Der Kapitän hatte diese Antwort bereits erwartet, nickte anschließend sich selbst zu und ging kurz darauf weiter.

Bienlein nickte lächelnd, sah die Verliebten warmherzig an und sagte an seine Haushälterin gewand: „Richten Sie bitte zwei Zimmer für die jungen Gäste her." Sichtlich unbeeindruckt, fast schon entnervt kam die ältere und dickliche Dame der Anweisung ihres Hausherrn nach und ging, an Tim und Christin vorbei, in den zweiten Stock.

Haddocks Tochter weitete die Augen als sie Bienleins Anweisung vernahm und die Haushälterin an ihnen vorbei ging. Sie wollte Bienlein korrigieren und ihm sagen das sie ein gemeinsames Zimmer wollten, doch Tim reagierte blitzschnell und wand mit einer sanften Geste ihr Gesicht mit dem Zeigefinger in seine Richtung.

„Lass gut sein, Liebes. Du bleibst die Nächte einfach bei mir und Struppi.", raunte er nur für sie hörbar, zwinkerte ihr zu und sah anschließend wieder freundlich lächelnd zu Bienlein. Er nickte dem Professor zu, sah in sein Gesicht und meinte höflich: „Herzlichen Dank, Professor."

„Nein, das macht mir wirklich keine Umstände. Ich sehe Sie dann zum Abendessen.", kam es vergnügt von Prof. Bienlein der sich nun freudig lächelnd umwandte und seine Freunde erst einmal ihre Zimmer beziehen lassen wollte.

So nahmen Tim und Christin ihr Gepäck, begaben sich ins zweite Stockwerk und gingen den Gang entlang. Sie spähten gemeinsam in jede offene Tür und hofften ihre Zimmer an irgendetwas erkennen zu können, da die Zimmer sich sehr glichen. Doch sie erfuhren erst wo ihre Zimmer waren als Frau Fleck, die Haushälterin, hinter ihnen mit ihrer tiefen Stimme brummte: „Ihr Zimmer, Herr Tim, ist gleich hier neben Ihnen und das ihrer Begleitung ist das letzte im Gang."

Mit diesen Worten und einem Packen Bettwäsche im Arm ging die ältere Dame an Tim und Christin vorbei und verschwand im Zimmer neben den Beiden. Tim nutzte diesen Moment aus, betrat mit seinem treuen Fox Terrier das große, geräumige und hell eingerichtete Zimmer und sagte höflich an die mürrisch wirkende Haushälterin gewand: „Sie brauchen uns nur dieses Zimmer her zu richten, da wir es uns gerne teilen möchten."

Frau Fleck hielt kurz Inne, musterte den rothaarigen jungen Mann von Kopf bis Fuß und tat dasselbe anschließend bei der brünetten jungen Dame. „Nun, das erspart mir Arbeit.", kam es nur in einem barschen Ton von der Haushälterin. Frau Fleck bezog die Bettdecke, die Matratze und die Kissen, ehe sie, ohne Tim und Christin eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, das Zimmer verließ.

Tim schloss die Tür, als Frau Fleck den Raum verlassen hatte, linste zum Türrahmen, zog kurz nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen und meinte an seine Geliebte gewand: „Eine sehr zwielichtige Frau."

„Oh Süßer, du siehst schon wieder Dinge die nicht da sind. Die Gute hat einfach nur schlechte Laune.", erwiderte Christin sanftmütig lächelnd, legte ihren Koffer auf das Bett und holte ihr Nachthemd, welches seinen Platz auf dem Bett finden würde, heraus und ein paar andere Kleidungsstücke die sie kurz darauf in den Kleiderschrank gegenüber des Bettes legte.

Struppi hatte es sich auf den Sessel, der im Zimmer schräg neben dem Fenster stand, gemütlich gemacht und blickte zwischen seinem Herrchen und dessen Liebsten hin und her. Belustigt verschränkte Tim die Arme vor der Brust, beobachtete Christin und sagte schmunzelnd und auch recht neckisch: „Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre mit deiner Leichtgläubigkeit gesegnet."

Sie hielt mit dem Ausräumen ihres Koffers Inne, hob den Kopf, sah ihren Geliebten mit geweiteten Augen und Mund an und fragte entrüstet: „Leichtgläubigkeit?!" Ein Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des Reporters, ehe er frech eine Braue hob und gespielt mahnend antwortete: „In der Tat; Leichtgläubigkeit. Während ich für zwielichtige Menschen gesundes Misstrauen hege siehst du in allen stets nur das Gute und lässt dich von Nettigkeiten zu leicht beeindrucken."

Christin hatte ihm genau zugehört, schob ihren leeren Koffer in der Zeit unter das Bett und räumte ihre letzten Kleidungsstücke in den Kleiderschrank, während sie Tim dabei immer wieder einen empörten Blick zu warf. Sie schloss die Tür ihrer Kleiderschrankhälfte, wand sich ihm nun zu und fragte etwas sarkastisch: „So wie bei dir?"

Nun blickte Tim fragend lächelnd zu ihr, legte den Kopf schief und erkundigte sich mit geweckter Neugier: „Wie meinst du das, Chris?" Diese verschränkte nun ihre Arme vor den Brüsten, sah dem Reporter in seine schönen blauen Augen und meinte frech: „Ich erinnere dich daran, dass du ganz schön zu tun hattest um mir zu beweisen dass du besser als die anderen Journalisten bist und du hattest gut zu kämpfen mein Vertrauen für dich zu gewinnen. Du lehnst dich also mit deiner Behauptung ich sei leichtgläubig ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster, mein Lieber."

An diese Tatsache erinnert, begann Tim amüsiert zu lachen, schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und antwortete spöttisch darauf: „Das lag nur daran, weil du eine Abneigung gegen Journalisten hast, wenn dir jedoch jemand, der nicht Journalist ist, erzählt die Welt sei eine Scheibe wärst du diejenige die ihm ohne große Nachfrage glauben würde."

Auf sein Gelächter hin hatte Haddocks Tochter nur kurz entrüstet mit den Brauen gezuckt, war zum Bett gegangen und hatte sich angehört was er zu sagen hatte. Natürlich war das zwischen den Beiden alles nur spaßig gemeint, denn Tim neigte dazu seine Geliebte gerne zu triezen und sie mit Übertreibungen ihrer negativen Eigenschaften zu necken.

Plötzlich spürte Tim etwas weiches, das durch den Aufprall auf seinem Gesicht dennoch unangenehm gewesen war. Er sah zu seinen Füßen, erblickte eines der beiden weißen Kissen, am Fußboden. Er hob es hoch und blickte Christin noch immer grinsend an.

„Meine Leichtgläubigkeit bringt mich wenigstens nicht fast um, im Gegensatz zu deiner fast schon penetranten Neugier.", konterte Christin nun geschickt, zog ihre Schuhe aus und kniete sich auf das Bett. Doch anstatt ein paar weitere Neckereien von ihrem Geliebten zu hören warf er ihr das Kissen zurück ins Gesicht.

Erst im Anschluss sagte Tim grinsend: „Meine Neugierde mag mich vielleicht oft in Gefahr bringen, doch habe ich Dank ihr auch schon viele exotische Orte bereist."

„Das ist das Problem, weswegen man nirgends mit dir hinfahren kann ohne dass du den Reiseleiter spielst und ständig sagst: Hier war ich schon.", spottete Haddocks Tochter, blickte Tim herausfordernd grinsend an, griff erneut nach dem Kissen und warf es ihrem Freund wieder entgegen, woraufhin dieser es abfing und Christin frech anlächelte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, kam auf das Bett zu und stand nun direkt vor ihr, wobei diese zu ihm aufblicken musste während er witzelte: „Wir können das gerne ausdiskutieren, mein Täubchen."

„Gerne. Glaub aber nicht, dass ich Erbarmen mit dir haben werde, mein Hübscher.", erwiderte Christin gespielt lieblich drein blickend, begann kurz darauf zu grinsen, sah in seine Augen und zog verspielt eine Braue in die Höhe.

Zärtlich strich Tim über ihren Kopf, glitt mit seinen Fingern durch ihr glattes und dunkelbraunes Haar. Seine Hand legte in ihren Nacken und zog sie an diesem mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich, ehe er ihren Lippen ganz nah kam und tückisch raunte: „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du betteln das ich aufhören soll."

Kaum hatte Tim diese Worte gesagt spürte er erneut das Kissen im Gesicht, sah anschließend zu Christin und hörte sie spotten: „Zuerst musst du mich soweit kriegen." Der Reporter schlug nun mit seinem Kissen zu, erwischte sie mitten im Gesicht und beschwor einen neuen Schlag ihrerseits herauf.

Doch diesen konterte er mit seinem Kissen, schubste Christin auf dem Bett zur Seite und ließ sich nun selbst darauf nieder. Er kniete neben ihr, schlug ein paar Mal mit dem Kissen nach seiner Liebsten und musste dabei selbst ein paar Schläge einstecken. Dennoch lachte er dabei die ganze Zeit, sah Christin an und meinte frech: „Ich mach dich fertig."

„Haha, du und welche Armee, Tim?", höhnte Christin schallend lachend, richtete sich im Bett wieder auf und schlug ihrem Freund mit dem Kissen ins Gesicht. Tim war in diesem Moment etwas unachtsam und hatte zu spät bemerkt wie sie ausholte, da er noch für einen neckischen Konter am Überlegen war.

Schließlich erwiderte er ihren Schlag nicht, sah sie ernst an und knurrte gespielt böse: „Armee? Die brauche ich nicht."

„Oho... und wie willst du sonst gegen mich ankommen?", fragte Haddocks Tochter bevor sie mit dem Kissen ein paar Schläge abbekam und verzweifelt versuchte sich zu wehren, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Schließlich war Christin so überrascht über seinen heftigen Angriff gewesen, dass sie mehr mit der Abwehr als mit der Gegenwehr beschäftigt war.

Tim nutzte diesen Moment in dem sie versuchte seine Kissenprügel abzuwehren, sah dass ihre rechte Seite vollkommen ungeschützt war und griff ungehemmt mit der Hand zwischen ihre Rippen.

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und war somit auch nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, so begann sie schlagartig hell aufzulachen und sich unter seinen Handgriffen zu winden. „Das ist unfair, Tim!", kam es lachend von ihr, als sie einen kurzen Moment bekam, um durchzuatmen.

Allerdings gewährte er seiner Freundin die Verschnaufpause nicht lange und griff einen Augenblick später erneut zwischen ihre Rippen, womit er sie ein weiteres Mal zum Lachen brachte. Er kniete neben ihr, sah wie sie sich vor Lachen unter seinen Fingern wandte und musste triumphierend darüber grinsen. „Soll ich aufhören, Süße?", kam es fast schon scheinheilig von dem ihm, während er sie mit der Kitzelattacke malträtierte.

Eigentlich wollte Christin nicht aufgeben. Sie wollte ihrem Geliebten nicht die Genugtuung überlassen, dass er diesen Kampf gewonnen hatte. Doch ihre Lungen brannten vor Lachen und auch ihr Bauch tat davon bereits weh, während sich kleine Lachtränen in ihren Augen gebildet hatten.

„Ich gebe auf... bitte... hahaha... hör auf... Tim... ich gebe ja auf.", kam es atemlos von ihr, woraufhin Tim aufhörte sie durchzukitzeln und voller Zufriedenheit auf sie nieder sah. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, beugte sich zu seiner Liebsten runter und raunte schelmisch in ihr Ohr: „Ich hab doch gesagt du wirst betteln das ich aufhören soll."

Haddocks Tochter blickte ihren Freund schwer atmend und noch immer lächelnd an, ehe sie ihre Arme um ihn legte und ihn enger zu sich zog. Tim ließ ihre Umarmung nur zu gerne zu, legte sich neben sie ins weiche Bett und ließ sich zu ihr ziehen.

Liebevoll legte er seine Arme um ihren wohlgeformten Körper und spielte sanft mit einer ihrer weichen Haarsträhnen. Christin kuschelte sich ganz eng an Tim, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und kraulte sanft seinen Nacken, während ihre andere Hand mit einer Falte seines Pullovers spielte.

Ihr Herz schlug voller Liebe und etwas fester in ihrer Brust, während sie seinen Duft ganz tief einatmete und verliebt aufseufzte. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln schloss Tim seine Augen, streichelte über ihren Rücken und hauchte ihr anschließend einen sanften Kuss auf den Kopf. Auf diesen Kuss hin sah sie zu ihm auf, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange und flüsterte voller Sanftmut: „Ich liebe dich, Tim, über alles."

Ihre Worte erwärmten sein Herz ungemein und er musste aufseufzen, als er hörte wie lieblich sie diesen Liebesschwur aussprach. „Ich liebe dich auch, Christin, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.", raunte er ihr verliebt zu, drückte sie noch enger an sich und genoss diesen innigen Moment in vollen Zügen.

Tim wollte seiner Freundin gerade einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte, woraufhin die Beiden interessiert zu dieser aufsahen. Ruhig bat Tim den Besuch hinein zu treten. Es störte den Reporter nicht, das er hier gerade mit Christin in einer innigen Umarmung lag und die eintretende Person sie so sah. Immerhin wusste jeder im Haus das die Beiden unsterblich ineinander verliebt und liiert waren.

Die Tür öffnete sich und einen Augenblick später betrat Schultze das Zimmer, sah zu den Beiden, lächelte und verkündete höflich: „Das Essen ist fertig."

Christin lächelte dem älteren Detektiv freundlich zu, nickte leicht und antwortete: „Wir kommen runter."

Schließlich fiel die Tür wieder zurück ins Schloss und die beiden Verliebten lösten sich recht widerwillig voneinander. Am liebsten hätten Beide noch eine Zeit lang so dagelegen, sich liebkost, geküsst und sich Liebesschwüre zugeflüstert. Allerdings wollten sie ihre Freunde nicht warten lassen, da dies unhöflich gewesen wäre.

Christin strich ihr Kleid zu Recht, kämmte sich mit den Fingern ihr Haar und sah anschließend zu Tim, der ebenfalls seinen Pullover gerichtet hatte. Nun streckte er ihr lächelnd seine Hand entgegen, küsste ihren Handrücken als sie seine Hand ergriff und ging mit ihr die Treppe hinunter, um sich an den Esstisch, zu den anderen, zu setzten. Bei Tisch wurde über aller Hand Neuigkeiten gesprochen und vor allem die Berichte von den Schulzens, über gestohlene Kunstgegenstände und Bienleins Befürchtung dass jemand hinter seiner neuesten Erfindung her war, waren Hauptgesprächsthema.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am späten Abend hatten sich alle zur Nachtruhe begeben. Der Mond schien hell über dem Haifischsee und tauchte die Villa Sprock in sein silberiges Licht. Der Gesang einer Nachtigall und das Zirpen von Grillen war alles was draußen zu hören war. Nur ab und zu drang noch der Ruf einer Eule bis zum See durch, doch ansonsten war es eine stille Nacht.

In Schweigend gehüllt und in Gedanken versunken stand Tim am Fenster Gästezimmers, sah auf den See hinaus und ging die Fakten noch einmal durch, welche Professor Bienlein und die Schulzes bei Tisch erwähnt hatten. Die Kunstdiebstähle nahmen immer mehr zu und der Professor befürchtet, dass jemand hinter seiner neuen Erfindung her war.

Denn diese Erfindung war ein Apparat mit der man originalgetreue Kopien von Gegenständen herstellen konnte. Der Reporter nahm sich jedoch vor alles auf sich zu kommen zu lassen und Nichts zu überstürzen, da er mit Vermutungen meist wenig anfangen konnte.

Mit einem Mal schlangen sich von hinten Christins schlanke Arme um seinen Körper und er spürte wie ihre Hände über seine Brust streichelten, ehe er ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals bemerkte. Ihre weichen Lippen streiften sein Ohrläppchen und Tim schloss daraufhin lächelnd die Augen, legte seine Hände auf ihre und hörte sie lieblich flüstern: „Komm ins Bett..."

Auf ihre Worte hin öffnete er die Augen, sah wieder auf den See hinaus, seufzte lautlos und meinte bedauernd: „Ich kann noch nicht schlafen." Seine Freundin vernahm seine Ablehnung, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm und hob skeptisch eine Braue.

Er konnte noch nicht schlafen? Oh, das war ja wieder so typisch für ihren Geliebten. Er grübelte mit Sicherheit wieder viel zu sehr über die Worte des Professors und der Schulzens nach. Jedoch schlich sich ein Grinsen auf Christins Lippen, da sie einen kleinen Plan entwickelt hatte wie sie Tim dennoch ins Bett bekommen würde.

Zwar wollte sie das, was sie jetzt tun würde, erst im Bett mit ihm machen, doch da ihr Freund sich so sträubte musste sie andere Geschütze auffahren.

Zärtlich küsste Christin über seinen Hals, streichelte liebevoll über seine Brust und ließ ihre rechte Hand tiefer gleiten. Sanft streichelte sie seinen Bauch entlang und begann mit dieser Hand seinen Pullover am Saum hochzuziehen. Somit gelang sie besser zu seinem Hosenbund an dem sie nun neckisch zu zupfen begann, woraufhin Tim sofort nach ihrer Hand, an seiner Hose, griff und ein wenig lasziv über die Schulter zu ihr sah.

„Was wird das, Süße?", raunte der Reporter mit neugierigem Unterton ihr zu, sah mit seinen blauen Augen interessiert zu ihr und ließ einen Augenblick später ihre Hand wieder los. Als er dies getan hatte, setzte sie ihr Vorhaben weiter fort, lächelte anzüglich und genoss die Tatsache, dass er sie gewähren ließ.

Sie sah ihrem Liebsten in die Augen, strich nun mit der linken Hand über seine Wange und flüsterte verführerisch: „Ich wollte das eigentlich im Bett mit dir machen, aber du lässt mir gerade keine andere Wahl, mein Herz." Einen Wimpernschlag später verschloss sie seine Lippen mit ihren, damit er keine Widerworte geben konnte und sie unbehelligt seinen Reißverschluss und seinen Knopf öffnen konnte.

Tim hatte sich für einen Moment dagegen gesträubt, da er anderes im Kopf gehabt hatte und doch konnte er dieser brünetten Schönheit absolut nicht widerstehen. Immerhin schlief er nur zu gerne mit seiner geliebten Christin, denn jedes Mal war mit ihr ein neues und aufregendes Abenteuer. Außerdem konnten Beide dabei sich herrlich fallen lassen, einander hingeben und sich zeigen wie sehr sie sich liebten.

Schlussendlich erwiderte Tim ihren Kuss hungrig, griff nach hinten an ihren Po und vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch. Er bemerkte dabei dass sie bereits ihr Nachthemd trug und so wie es sich anfühlte hatte sie ihr Höschen auf Grund ihres Vorhabens ausgelassen. Auf diese Tatsache hin ließ der Reporter seine Zunge über ihre Lippen gleiten und bat so um Einlass, während er hoffte das sie ihm diesen gewährte.

Natürlich öffnete Christin sehr bereitwillig ihre Lippen, begrüßte seine Zunge mit ihrer und schob nun seine Hose samt Shorts von seinen Hüften, um anschließend sein anschwellendes Gemächt mit den Fingern zu liebkosen. Tim keuchte in das Zungenspiel hinein, ließ es augenblicklich gieriger werden und klapste ihr leicht auf den Po, ehe er erneut verlangend in diesen griff.

Auch Christin entlockte er damit ein Keuchen, welches sie in ihrem genussvollen Zungenspiel erstickte. Ihre Finger schlossen sich ganz zärtlich um seinen Schaft und sie begann in einem langsamen Rhythmus über diesen zu reiben. Ihre andere Hand gesellte sich dazu und streichelte nun seine Lenden. Tim löste daraufhin den Kuss, sah lusttrunken in die schönen braunen Augen seiner Liebsten und raunte: „Du kleines Luder..."

„Ich weiß doch was dir gefällt...", hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen, wand sich seinem Hals zu und übersäte diesen erneut mit Küssen. Es war einfach unglaublich was Haddocks Tochter mit ihm tat, da jeder ihrer Handgriffe ihn noch mehr in den Sumpf der Lust zogen. Sein Penis war nun zu seiner vollen Größe heran gewachsen und immer wieder kam ein Stöhnen bei ihren Berührungen über Tims Lippen.

Seine Freundin bemerkte, dass sein Luststab seine volle Größe erreicht hatte und so ließ sie ihre Hand etwas schneller an seinem Schaft reiben. Ihre linke Hand strich hinunter zu seinem Hoden, umgarnte diesen zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen und griff kurz darauf sachte in diesen, um ihn lustvoll zu massieren.

Fest vergrub Tim seine Finger in ihrem Po, legte seinen Arm nach hinten und positionierte seine Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf, während Christin nun etwas grob in seinen Hals biss und anschließend versöhnlich über diese Stelle leckte. Ihre Lippen wanderten zu seinem Ohr, strichen sachte über seine Ohrmuschel und gaben die Worte frei: „Uh... so grob... ich liebes es wenn ich dein wildes Tier entfessle."

Tim wandte seinen Kopf nun leicht zu ihr, stöhnte lustvoll wegen der Reibung an seinem Glied auf, sah in ihr Gesicht und knurrte: „Das hast du noch lange nicht, da musst du dir schon mehr einfallen lassen." Auf diese Worte hin hob Christin herausfordernd eine Braue, ließ von seinem Gemächt ab, befreite sich aus seinem Griff und drehte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt um, ehe sie ihn sanft gegen das Fensterbrett drückte.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen zog sie Tim seinen Pullover und sein Hemd über den Kopf aus, ließ ihre Finger wollüstig über seine Brust und seinen Bauch gleiten und genoss es dabei seine Muskeln zu spüren. Er sah sie dabei lustverschleiert an, strich über ihren Kopf und schob mit der freien Hand die Träger von ihren Schultern und sah zu wie das Stück Stoff, welches sich Nachthemd schimpfte, zu Boden fiel und den wunderschönen nackten Körper seiner Christin freigab.

Ihre großen und weichen Brüste waren für den Moment das Augenmerk des Reporters, woraufhin er seine Hände an diese legte und lüstern begann sie zu massieren. Nun entlockte er seiner Liebsten ein Stöhnen, sah dabei selbstgefällig lächelnd in ihr Gesicht und rieb mit seinen Daumen über ihre harten Knospen. Christin erschauderte bei seinen Berührungen, schloss kurz die Augen und biss sich lüstern auf die Unterlippe.

Ein heißer Schauer floss über ihren Rücken und machte ihr somit eine Gänsehaut. Zufrieden bemerkte er wie ihre Nippel durch seine Massage härter wurden und wie ihr Körper von einer Gänsehaut befallen wurde. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck spornte ihn an etwas fester in ihre weichen Brüste zu greifen und sie mehrwollender zu massieren. Er genoss es wie sie mit ihren Händen über seine Brust und seinen Bauch glitt, während er ihr mit seinem Tun ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

Wie sehr Tim diese süßen Laute seiner Geliebten doch genoss und bei jedem Mal konnte er nicht genug davon bekommen. Zärtlich kratzte Christin auf seine Massage hin mit ihren Fingernägeln über seine Brust, sah Tim lasziv in seine schönen blauen Augen und griff kurz darauf an seine Hände, um sie festzuhalten.

Nicht das ihr sein Tun nicht gefiel, doch sie hatte etwas ganz Spezielles mit ihrem Geliebten vor. Sie kam seinen Lippen nun ganz nah, leckte verspielt über diese und hauchte voller Lust in der Stimme: „Ich will etwas ausprobieren, wovon ich letztens in einem Buch las."

„Nur zu... ich bin gespannt was du vor hast.", raunte er ihr lüstern entgegen, nahm eine Hand von ihrer Brust und strich liebevoll über ihren Kopf.

Tim war wirklich sehr neugierig was seine Freundin ausprobieren wollte und sah sie dabei abwartend an. Eins war klar; der Sex mit ihr war jedes Mal sehr aufregend, da sie stets etwas Neues hatte was Beide ausprobieren konnten. Dankbar und auch verführerisch lächelnd glitt sie an Tim herab, strich dabei über seine Brust und seinen Bauch und kniete sich anschließend vor ihn. Er sah gespannt auf seine Liebste nieder, sah zu wie sie sein Gemächt mit der Hand umschloss und weitete anschließend die Augen, als sie begann mit der Zunge darüber zu lecken.

Das fühlte sich so berauschend an, dass Tim den Kopf in den Nacken legte und lustvoll aufstöhnen musste. Christin genoss sichtlich seine Reaktion auf ihr Tun, umschloss mit der anderen Hand seinen Hoden und leckte genüsslich über seinen Schaft und seine Eichel.

Sein Geschmack war wirklich köstlich und sie genoss es richtig ihn so zu verwöhnen, während sie seinem herrlichen Stöhnen lauschte, welches wie Musik in ihren Ohren war. Sie blickte dabei so gut es ging zu ihrem Freund auf, da sie seine Lust und Reaktion in seinem Gesicht ablesen wollte.

Liebevoll leckte sie von seinem Hoden bis hinauf zu seiner Eichel und umspielte seine Spitze einen Moment lang, ehe sie ein paar Mal von unten nach oben leckte. Lüstern massierten ihre Finger gleichmäßig seinen Hoden und sie entlockte Tim somit ein etwas lauteres Stöhnen. Tim öffnete halb seine Augen, blickte auf seine geliebte Christin herab und legte seine Hand an ihren Kopf, um sanft durch ihr Haar zu gleiten.

Was sie hier gerade mit ihm tat war einfach unglaublich und das Gefühl, welches ihre feuchte Zunge an seinem Penis auslöste, war heiß und elektrisierend. „Chris... das fühlt sich verdammt gut an...", gab Tim keuchend von sich, spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen und sah in ihre schönen rehbraunen Augen, als sie zu ihm aufblickte. Für einen Moment ließ sie mit der Zunge von seinem Luststab ab, sah in seine Augen zurück, lächelte schelmisch und schnurrte: „Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

Christin wollte noch einen Schritt weitergehen, weshalb sie ihren Blick wieder auf seinen prachtvollen Penis richtete, sich vorbeugte und ihre Lippen öffnete, um seine Eichel vollständig in sich aufzunehmen. Als Tim spürte wie sich ihre vollen Lippen um sein Gemächt schlossen warf er erneut den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und stöhnte ungehalten auf.

Sein Griff in ihr Haar wurde etwas fester, ehe er bemerkte wie sie ihre Lippen an seinem Glied rieb und er an der Unterseite seines Schafts ihre nasse Zunge spürte. „Oh Gott... Christin...", kam es nur schwer über seine Lippen, da Tim nach Atem rang und ihm immer wieder ein Stöhnen entfloh. Das Gefühl wie sie mit ihrer Zunge und ihren Lippen über sein Glied rieb war unbeschreiblich und sein Körper begann vor Lust zu beben.

Tim merkte wie seine Selbstbeherrschung immer mehr sank und die Lust ihn tiefer in ihren Sumpf zog. Begierig streichelte er über ihren Kopf, keuchte hin und wieder auf und leckte sich lüstern über die Lippen.

Christin genoss es wie seine Hemmungen schwanden und sie hoffte das es nicht mehr lange dauerte bis sie das Tier in ihm endlich entfesselt hatte. Sie wurde fordernder und begann daher ihre Lippen schneller an seinem Schaft zu reiben, woraufhin auch ihre Massage an seinem Hoden immer gieriger wurde. Tims Geschmack war für Christin köstlich und sie konnte gar nicht genug von seinem Gemächt bekommen. Es machte ihr unglaublich viel Spaß ihn in diesem Moment um den Verstand zu bringen.

„Mmmh... das ist gut... komm fester... du willst doch das Tier entfesseln... meine Hübsche.", knurrte Tim nun ziemlich erregt und gab Christin mit diesen Worten preis, dass sie sein wildes Tier beinahe entfesselt hatte. Angespornt von seinen ungehemmten Worten steigerte seine Liebste ihr Tempo beim Reiben, sog fester an seinem Glied und griff beherzter in seinen Hoden, während sie nun ihre andere Hand an seinen Po legte und diesen lustvoll massierte.

Mit ihrem Tun entlockte sie ihrem Liebsten immer wieder ein heiseres Stöhnen, welches sie dazu antrieb erneut ihr Tempo zu erhöhen. Diese letzte Steigerung ihres Tempos war alles was gefehlt hatte, um das wilde Tier in Tim zu entfesseln. Laut und lustvoll stöhnte er auf, griff in ihr Haar und zog sie etwas grob daran zurück, woraufhin er sein Gemächt von ihren Lippen befreite und ihr ein leises ‚ _Endlich_ ' entlockte.

Seine Freundin blickte ihn mit einem verführerischen Blick an, hob entzückt eine Braue und flüsterte genießerisch: „Offenbar habe ich es geschafft..." Tim ließ ihre Haare los, packte sie am Nacken und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt sich zu erheben, während die Lust in seinen Augen loderte.

Als Christin vor ihm stand sah sie Tim an und streichelte liebevoll über sein feuchtes Gemächt. „Du wirst noch sehen was du davon hast, meine Schöne.", hauchte der Reporter gegen ihre Lippen und versiegelte diese hungrig mit seinen, nach dem er seinen Satz beendet hatte. Dominant begann Tim sie in Richtung Bett zu drängen und drückte sie an den Schultern auf dieses nieder. Etwas grober schubste er sie nach hinten, so dass sie in der weichen Decke und den flauschigen Kissen landete.

In Schweigend gehüllt entledigte er sich seiner restlichen Kleidung, gesellte sich anschließend zu ihr aufs Bett und lag nun zwischen ihren Beinen. Sein Penis rieb dabei über ihren Venushügel, woraufhin er leicht aufkeuchen musste und er spüren konnte wie sie auf Grund dieser Tatsache erschauderte.

Mehrwollender spreizte Christin ihre Beine, strich mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen und schob diese kurz darauf in seinen Mund, als er ihr den Einlass gewährte. Sofort begannen ihre Zungen wild umeinander zu kreisen, während Tim begierig ihre linke Brust massierte und mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihren harten Nippel zwirbelte.

Nun drückte sie ihrem Liebsten, auf diese Berührung hin, ihre Brust entgegen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Rücken und kratzte leicht mit ihren länglichen Fingernägeln über seine weiche Haut. Ihr Freund presste sich ihrem Körper wollüstig entgegen und spürte dabei ihre weichen Schamlippen an seinem Schaft, während er mit seiner Hand nach wie vor ihre große Brust massierte und ihre Knospe mit den Fingern umgarnte.

Tim bemerkte, dass seine Liebste seine Zunge zu einem Machtkampf herausforderte, weshalb er nur zu gerne auf diesen einging und begann ihre Zunge zu dominieren in dem er sie mehrere Male runter drückte. Christin hatte ihn herausgefordert und er hatte angenommen, worüber sie sich sehr gefreut hatte. Schließlich wollte sie ja dass er den Kampf gewann und er seiner Dominanz freien Lauf lassen würde.

Schließlich löste Tim den leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss, leckte lüstern über ihre Lippen und raunte: „Glaub nicht das du schon erlöst wirst." Zu erst verstand Christin nicht was er ihr damit sagen wollte, bis sie spürte sie seine Hand von ihrer Brust hinunter zu ihrer Scham glitt und dort stoppte.

Einen Wimpernschlag später zog sie scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, kniff die Augen zusammen und drückte leicht die Wirbelsäule durch, da Tim über ihre Schamlippen rieb und kurz darauf Mittel- und Zeigefinger zwischen diese gleiten ließ. Schon oft hatte Tim mit den Fingern ihr rosafarbenes Fleisch erkundet und sie mit sanftem Druck auf ihrer Perle fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Doch dieses Mal wollte auch er etwas Neues an ihr ausprobieren. Immerhin hatte sie ihm heute etwas zu Gute kommen lassen was ihn nun neugierig gemacht hatte wie sie wohl schmecken und darauf reagieren würde.

Würde sie genauso erregt darauf reagieren oder gar noch heftiger? Die Vorfreude stieg rasant in dem Reporter an und er konnte es nun kaum erwarten mit seiner Zunge ihre Perle zu verwöhnen und ihren Geschmack in sich aufzunehmen.

Somit ließ Tim gänzlich von ihr ab, kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine und streichelte zärtlich über ihre Schenkel, während er in ihre Augen sah und lüstern sagte: „Ich bin gespannt wie du schmeckst, Süße..." Christin lief bei seinen Worten ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie freute sich nun schon darauf von ihm mit dem Mund liebkost zu werden.

Ihr Herz hämmerte dabei schnell gegen ihren Brustkorn und ihre Augen hatte sie halb geöffnet, um zu beobachten wie er sie an den Hüften packte und ihr Becken gegen seine Brust lehnte.

Ihre Beine lagen nun über seinen Schultern und Christin genoss es wie er mit einer Hand ihre Seite entlang streichelte und mit der anderen ihren Oberschenkel leicht massierte. Tim sog ihren süßlichen und milden Duft tief ein, schloss kurz genussvoll die Augen und begann kurz darauf ihre Schamlippen so zärtlich zu küssen wie er es bei ihrem Mund immer tat.

Bereits bei diesem sanften Kuss benetzte etwas von ihrem Liebesnektar seine Lippen, da Christin schon ziemlich erregt war.

Neugierig leckte er sich ihren Nektar von den Lippen, erschauderte dabei und war von diesem intensiven und angenehmen Geschmack berauscht. Es war ein Geschmack der nicht leicht zu definieren war, da man ihn kaum in Worte fassen konnte. Er war ziemlich intensiv und auch ein wenig süßlich, weshalb dieser Geschmack sich mit Nichts anderem auf der Welt vergleichen ließ. Der Liebesnektar schmeckte eben nach seiner Christin und mit dieser Erkenntnis genoss Tim die Tatsache noch mehr nun diesen einzigartigen Geschmack in sich aufnehmen zu können.

Gespannt, auf das was ihn zwischen diesen Lippen erwartete, leckte er über ihre Schamlippen und schob seine Zunge einen kurzen Moment später zwischen diese. Es war ein elektrisierendes Gefühl, als seine Zungenspitze ihre Perle berührte und Tim musste kurz Inne halten, da es so berauschend war.

Doch nicht nur ihn berauschte dieses Gefühl, denn seine Freundin keuchte und wand sich leicht unter seinem Tun. Das Gefühl der Lust umschloss sie gänzlich und ein Stöhnen entfloh ihr, als Tims Zunge ihren Kitzler berührte. Ihre Finger vergrub sie in der Bettdecke und zerrte ab und zu an dieser, während ihr Freund sich nun voller Hingabe um ihre Perle kümmerte. Er genoss es in vollen Zügen wie sie auf seine Berührung mit der Zunge reagierte und lauschte dabei ihrem Stöhnen. Ihre sanfte und melodische Stimme so zu hören war jedes Mal ein wahrer Hochgenuss für Tim.

Selbst eine Symphonie mit den schönsten Instrumenten der Welt war nicht ansatzweise so herrlich anzuhören, wie ihr genießerisches Stöhnen. „Tim... es fühlt sich so heiß an... mehr... mehr...", gab Christin unter genussvollem Stöhnen von sich, drückte ihre Wirbelsäule durch und kniff die Augen fester zusammen, da das Gefühl der Lust so herrlich und auch so unerträglich war.

Sie wollte mehr von ihm und zwar viel mehr. Christin wollte nicht nur seine Zunge zwischen ihren Schamlippen spüren, sondern auch seinen prächtigen Penis.

Der Reporter grinselte in sein Tun hinein, strich mit den Fingern über ihre Seite und leckte mit der Zunge von ihrer Öffnung hinauf zu ihrem Kitzler, wobei er ihr lautes und langgezogenes Stöhnen vernahm, welches ihm eine angenehme Gänsehaut machte. Nun löste er seine Zunge von ihrem zarten Fleisch, leckte sich genussvoll über die Lippen und strich neckisch mit dem. Zeigefinger um ihre Öffnung herum, ehe er zu ihr hinab sah und sie schelmisch fragte: „Willst du mich?"

„"Ja... ja Tim... ich will dich.", gab Christin ehrlich und keuchend von sich, sah ihm willig in seine wollüstig drein blickenden Augen und drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen, woraufhin der Reporter schmutzig zu grinsen begann. Er umspielte frech ihre Öffnung und ließ seinen Zeigefinger bis zur Hälfte in ihre Vagina dringen, woraufhin Christin voller Genuss die Augen verdrehte und aufstöhnte.

Tim genoss es in diesem Moment sichtlich die Kontrolle über seine Geliebte zu haben und ließ daher seinen Mittelfinger sich dazu gesellen und ihn ebenfalls bis zur Hälfte in sie dringen. Ungehalten stöhnte Christin auf seine Handlung auf, spreizte ihre Beine noch etwas mehr und vernahm die Worte ihres Freundes: „Bettel darum... bettel das ich dich nehmen soll..."

Das war unglaublich gemein von Tim, doch genau das war die Seite Christin so sehr, beim Sex, an ihm liebte. Er wusste einfach ganz genau wann er sein Tier frei lassen musste, um sie zu dominieren. Immerhin hatte Tim auch Spaß daran seiner Liebsten durch seine Dominanz zu zeigen, wie besitzergreifend er war und wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.

Seine Finger begannen sich quälend langsam in ihrem Inneren zu bewegen, während er mit seinem Daumen sanften Druck auf ihrer Perle ausübte. Das Gefühl der Lust wurde immer unerträglicher und Christin fand sich, sinnbildlich gesprochen, am Abgrund ihrer Gelüste wieder.

Abgrundtief böse sah sie nun zu Tim auf, stöhnte ab und zu lustvoll und grollte erregt: „Wenn du es mir nicht gleich ordentlich besorgst, dann nehme ich mir was ich will..."

„Das ist nicht was ich hören wollte, Prinzessin...", gab Tim mit bebender Stimme und einem gefährlichen Unterton von sich, sah in ihre braunen Augen und genoss ihren willigen Anblick in vollen Zügen.

Sie stöhnte laut auf und kniff erneut ihre Augen zusammen, als Tim seine Finger bis zum Anschlag in ihren heißen Schoß versenkte. Natürlich erhöhte er auch den Druck auf ihrem Kitzler, blickte erregt auf sie nieder und raunte: „Bettel gefälligst... oder ich mach es mir selbst und lass dich mit deiner Geilheit hier liegen..."

Christin wandte sich heftig unter seinem Tun, knurrte bei seinen Worten auf, vergrub ihre Finger tiefer in der Bettdecke und keuchte: „Das... würdest... du nicht wagen..."

„Sag das nicht... du weiß ich kann sehr konsequent sein...", raunte Tim mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen auf den Lippen und hatte ein triumphierendes Funkeln in den Augen. In diesem Moment dämmerte ihr, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte und er sie mit ihrer Lust zurück lassen würde, wenn sie nicht tat was er wollte.

So gab sie schließlich nach, stöhnte resigniert auf und wisperte: „Du hast... gewonnen, Tim. Bitte... bitte erlös mich... ich halt das nicht mehr aus..." Zufrieden darüber das er den sonst so starken Willen seiner Liebsten ein weiteres Mal beim Sex gebrochen hatte, zog er seine Finger aus ihrer Öffnung und leckte diese ganz genussvoll ab. Wobei er ein weiteres Mal von ihrem köstlichen Liebesnektar kosten durfte.

Anschließend ließ er ihr Becken zurück ins Bett sinken, legte sich zwischen ihre Beine, legte seine Arme an ihre Seiten und umschloss ihre Schultern mit den Händen. „Braves Mädchen...", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen, sah in ihre lustverschleierten Augen und küsste zärtlich ihre Lippen, während er seinen Luststab an ihre Schamlippen presste.

Christin schlang ihre Arme um seinen Rücken, griff verlangend in sein Haar und flüsterte begierig: „Du Schuft... du weißt aber auch nur zu genau was mir gefällt..."

Ein Grinsen umspielte Tims Lippen als er ihre Worte vernahm und er erwiderte neckisch: „Daran siehst du doch nur wie sehr ich dich liebe..."

„Ich liebe dich auch... und da wir uns so lieben..." Christin drückte ihre Vagina gegen sein Gemächt und kratzte etwas fester über seinen Rücken. „…erlöse uns Beide von der Geilheit...", schnurrte sie lusttrunken, sah verführerisch in seine Augen und hoffte, dass er ihren Worten Folge leisten würde.

Tim begann zu grinsen, rieb mit seinem Glied über ihre Scham und glitt nun langsam zwischen ihre weichen Schamlippen, woraufhin seine Spitze gegen ihre Öffnung drückte. Christin spreizte noch etwas mehr ihre Beine, drückte sich gegen ihn und keuchte: „Stoß zu." Tim ließ sich dies kein zweites Mal sagen, da die Lust in ihm mittlerweile ebenfalls einen unerträglichen Grad erreicht hatte.

Daher drang er nun langsam in die feuchte und enge Vagina seiner geliebten Christin ein, woraufhin diese genussvoll aufstöhnen musste. Auch Tims Lippen entfloh ein erlöstes Stöhnen, als er nun endlich seinen Penis bis zum Anschlag in ihren heißen Schoß versenkt hatte.

Er drückte seinen Körper fest gegen ihren, spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften legte und genüsslich seinen Rücken streichelte. Der Reporter begann sich vorerst langsam in ihr zu bewegen und ließ die Gefühle einen Moment auf sich wirken. Es war ein erlösendes und dennoch unerträgliches Gefühl, da die Lust noch lange nicht verschwunden war. Allerdings besaß er nun die Kontrolle den lustvollen Akt auf kurze oder lange Zeit zu beenden.

Wie sehr Tim diese Kontrolle doch genoss. Er hatte das Sagen und seine Christin würde mit seiner Entscheidung leben müssen, doch auch ihr sah man an das sie es kaum noch aushielt und sich Nichts sehnlicher als ihren Höhepunkt wünschte. Daher tat er ihr den Gefallen und begann sich schneller in ihr zu bewegen, wobei seine Stöße auch fester wurden.

Christin genoss dieses Gefühl in vollen Zügen, da die lodernde Lust nicht mehr allzu unerträglich war seit dem sein Luststab in ihrem heißen Schoß versunken war. Seine schnellen und festen Stöße ließen sie immer wieder genussvoll und laut aufstöhnen. Ihre Finger vergruben sich nun verlangend in seinen Haaren und die andere Hand streichelte über seine Wirbelsäule.

Genussvoll bewegte sie sich Tim entgegen, hielt die Augen geschlossen und spürte wie er seine Stirn an ihr Schlüsselbein lehnte und sein heißer Atem gegen ihre Brust peitschte. Der Reporter erhöhte sein Tempo rasch und ließ seine Stöße recht kräftig werden, da er nun gänzlich von der Lust berauscht war und seine Sinne sich nur noch auf Christin konzentrierten.

Sein Verstand war bereits ausgeschaltet, weshalb er nur noch nach seinen Instinkten handelte. Beherzt griff er nun in ihre Brust, massierte diese wollüstig und rieb mit dem Daumen über ihre Knospe, während Christin sich ihm entgegen drückte und seine Bewegungen mit genüsslichem Stöhnen und Keuchen kommentierte.

Nun glitt sie mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken und erreichte ihr Ziel ziemlich schnell, da sie nur zu gerne seinen wohlgeformten Po unter ihren Fingern spürte. Genussvoll vergrub sie ihre Finger in seinem weichen Fleisch und spürte bei seinen Stößen wie er jedes Mal seine Muskeln anspannte, woraufhin sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Ahh... Tim... fester... nimm mich fester...", stöhnte Christin verlangend, sah ihren Liebsten aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an und biss sich lüstern auf die Unterlippe. Tim bewegte sich weiterhin schnell und fest in ihrem Leib, hob bei ihren Worten den Kopf und sah gierig in ihre Augen.

Ein schmutziges Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, ehe er Inne hielt, sich zwischen ihre Beine kniete und seine Freundin an den Hüften gegen sein Becken zog. Ein lautes und langgezogenes Stöhnen entfloh ihren Lippen, als er sie nun in dieser Position stieß, wobei sie nur zu deutlich spüren konnte wie fest seine Stöße waren.

Tim legte jedoch noch längst nicht seine ganze Kraft in jeden Stoß, da er diesen Akt mit seiner Christin vollkommen auskosten wollte. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Oberschenkel und seine Augen ruhten nun mehr auf ihren üppigen Brüsten, die bei jedem seiner Stöße erzitterten. Bei diesem Anblick leckte er sich die Lippen, erschauderte und ließ seine Bewegungen schneller werden.

Christin genoss in vollen Zügen, wie er sie mit seinen schnellen, festen und rhythmischen Stößen bearbeitete, da sie genau das immer näher an ihren lang ersehnten Orgasmus brachte. Tim stöhnte hin und wieder laut und genussvoll auf, beobachtete wie seine Liebste sich unter seinen Stößen genüsslich wandte und lauschte ihren bezaubernden Lauten.

Christin stützte sich nun mit den Händen nach hinten im Bett ab, sah einen langen Moment auf das Geschehen zwischen ihren Beinen nieder, blickte anschließend mit willigen Gesichtsausdruck in seine Augen und keuchte erhitzt: „Tim... du fühlst dich so gut in mir an..."

Ihre Worte machten ihm eine angenehme Gänsehaut, die von einem wohligen Schauer verfolgt wurde. „Oh Chris... du fühlst dich auch so verdammt gut an...", knurrte der Reporter genüsslich, sah zu wie sein Penis sich in ihrer warmen und feuchten Vagina rieb und stöhnte daraufhin lustvoll auf.

Schließlich drückte sich Christin vom Bett ab und spürte wie Tim seine Arme um sie schlang und ihr so half auf seinen Lenden Halt zu finden. Seine Geliebte legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, lehnte ihre Stirn an seine und begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen, während er weiterhin fest und schnell in sie stieß. Tim und Christin gaben sich in dieser Stellung einander vollkommen hin und pressten ihre Körper so eng aneinander dass kein Spalt mehr zwischen ihnen frei war. Nur ihre Becken trennten sich bei ihren Bewegungen einige Zentimeter von einander.

„Ich liebe dich Tim... so sehr...", keuchte Christin mit bebender Stimme, kraulte liebevoll seinen Nacken, glitt mit den Fingern der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken und stupste ihre Nase gegen seine. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ diese sanfte Geste den Reporter liebevoll schmunzeln, ehe er sich wieder auf seine Stöße konzentrierte. Tim genoss diese Stellung, die Atmosphäre und ihren Liebesschwur in vollen Zügen, da er nun wusste dass seine Christin fast ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

So bald sie ihm zukeuchte wie sehr sie ihn liebte und sich so an ihn klammerte wusste Tim, dass ihre Erlösung nicht mehr fern war. Außerdem zogen sich ihre vaginalen Muskeln immer enger um seinen Penis zusammen, wobei auch er seinem Orgasmus immer näher kam. Auf diese Tatsache hin begann Tim sie nun mit all seiner Kraft zu stoßen, stöhnte immer wieder genüsslich auf und griff wollüstig in ihr Haar, während seine andere Hand ihren Po massierte.

„Ich liebe dich auch so sehr... Christin...", kam es stöhnend von ihm, ehe er ihre Lippen mit seinen aufsuchte und sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss verwickelte.

Ihre Zungen peitschten gierig umeinander, drückten sich ständig gegenseitig runter und umgarnten sich lüstern. Christin erstickte ihr Stöhnen fortan in diesem hemmungslosen Zungenkuss, presste ihren verschwitzten Körper an seinen und spürte ebenfalls wie schweißnass ihr Liebster war.

Ihre Körper klebten förmlich aneinander. Das Klatschen ihrer Haut im Lendenbereich, welches bei den heftigen Stößen in Christins Schoß verursacht wurde, war sehr erregend anzuhören und doch fand Christin das Stöhnen und Keuchen ihres Tims viel erregender.

Seine Lust wuchs ins unermessliche und er spürte ganz deutlich wie der Druck immer stärker wurde und es nur noch Sekunden dauern würde bis er sich in ihr ergießen würde. Mit einem Mal löste Christin den Kuss, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und gab ein lautes und langgezogenes Stöhnen von sich bei diesem sie immer wieder ‚ _Tim, ich komme_ ' keuchte.

Schlussendlich stöhnte sie seinen Namen ganz genussvoll, presste ihren krampfenden Körper an seinen und genoss ihren erlösenden Orgasmus. Voller Hingabe hatte er Christin bei ihrem Orgasmus gelauscht und jeden Laut in sich aufgenommen, während er weiterhin kraftvoll in sie gestoßen hatte. Ihre Verkrampfung bei ihrem Orgasmus hatten ihre vaginalen Muskeln dazu veranlasst sich eng um seinen Luststab zusammen zu ziehen, wobei die Reibung in ihrem Schoß noch intensiver geworden war und Tim spüren konnte wie der Damm der Lust brach. Mit einem lauten und genüsslichen Stöhnen, bei dem Christin deutlichen ihren Namen heraus hören konnte, jagte Tim sein Sperma in ihren zittrigen Leib.

Ein paar mal stieß er noch in Christins nasse Vagina, ehe er Inne hielt, schwer atmete und die Arme eng um sie schlang. Auch sie legte ihre Arme fest um ihren geliebten Tim, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und rang nach Atem. Christin spürte dass sein Gemächt bis zum letzten Tropfen stark pulsierte, was sie leicht erschaudern ließ. Erst danach bemerkte sie, dass es erschlaffte und auch ihr Freund um Atem kämpfte.

Tim hielt Christin eng an sich gedrückt, streichelte über ihren Kopf und flüsterte selig: „Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist, meine Süße."

Auf diese Worte hin begann Christin überglücklich zu lächeln, wand ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und sah in seine blauen Augen. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben, denn du bist das Beste was mir je widerfahren konnte, mein Hübscher.", wisperte Christin noch etwas atemlos, strich zärtlich mit den Fingern über seine Wange und kam seinen Lippen näher. Tim schmunzelte verliebt über ihre Worte, sah in ihr zauberhaftes Gesicht und beugte sich zu einem liebevollen Kuss zu ihr vor. Doch dieser Kuss hielt nicht lange da Beide noch zu sehr nach Luft rangen. Schweigend und glücklich vor sich hin lächelnd hielten sie sich im Arm, streichelten sich gegenseitig sehr liebevoll und genossen die Liebe und die Befriedigung die durch ihre Körper strömte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich gänzlich voneinander, küssten sich liebevoll und machten sich anschließend daran in ihre Schlafsachen zu schlüpfen und das Bett auf die Bettruhe vorzubereiten. Kurz nach dem das geschehen war, ließen sich die Beiden in das kleine und doch komfortable Bett sinken, zogen die Decke über einander und schlossen sich in die Arme.

Tim gab seiner Freundin noch einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte ihr zu wie sehr er sie doch liebte.

Christin erwiderte den liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne, vernahm seinen Liebesschwur und flüsterte ihm ebenfalls zu das sie ihn über alles liebte. Sich im Arm haltend gaben sie sich nun der Nachtruhe hin und ließen sich auf sanften Wogen ins Reich der Träume tragen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


End file.
